


Missing Love

by UltimateTrashMizuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, They both think it's one-sided, mentions of touka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashMizuki/pseuds/UltimateTrashMizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Root A episode 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Unedited. Enjoy!

“For crying out loud… Don’t make that nice girl wait for you.”

Hide smiled sadly as he put down the poster. 

“With these posted up, he can’t come back to school, can he?” That’s what Touka had said. As soon as he heard that, Hide had rushed to pull the poster down. 

He knew it was selfish for him to want Kaneki back. He wasn’t even sure if Kaneki himself wanted to come back.

So he covered it up by saying it was all for Touka. After all, Kaneki must love her, right? She was such a pretty girl. Like that woman - Rize - but with a pretty soul too.

Kaneki was better off with her. A ghoul. As much as Hide didn’t want to admit it, Kaneki probably identified as a ghoul now too.

Hide sighed, letting a frown inch its ugly way up to his face. “Kaneki…"

Oh, how he missed Kaneki. He wanted to see Kaneki again, to hold him close, tell him he didn’t care if he was a ghoul, tell them both it will be okay.

They could still be friends.

Even if Hide wanted more.

He couldn’t deny it - he was in love with Kaneki. Why else would he feel so bitter whenever the black-haired - no - white-haired boy talked with Touka?

Because after all, Kaneki must love Touka…

But, he deserved someone as lovely as her. He deserved whoever he wanted.

Even though it would never be Hide.

Hide felt a tear roll down his cheek.

No. He couldn’t do this.

He had to be strong, so he could do everything he could to help Kaneki.

He would give his life for him. It was the least he could do.

So they could go home. Together.

.oOo.

Kaneki sighed as he closed the door to his room behind him, Naki’s cries and sobs reaching beyond the shabby soundproofing. He felt terrible. He was the one that killed Yamori after all - so much guilt clogged his heart when Naki called him a kind person for writing his name.

Not that he regretted killing Yamori.

He had to survive.

To protect everyone.

Touka.

Hinami.

Anteiku.

Hide.

Oh, how Kaneki wanted to protect Hide. 

He’d noticed a long while ago that the more people - or ghouls - affiliated with him, the more they seemed to fall in tragedy.

So he’d leave, to protect them all.

So he won’t be alone.

But, Hide is alone right now right? Kaneki shook his head to clear the thought, because at least Hide was alive and safe… Kaneki thinks he is anyway, but it’s not like he’d really seen or heard anything about the sunny blond in a long time.

Kaneki missed Hide terribly, but he couldn’t stand the thought of him dying. Because he loved him.

What a joke, right? Kaneki only realized it when he couldn’t have Hide anymore. He almost laughed at himself - only his stress about these two new one-eyed ghouls stopped him from cracking into maniacal howling.

Maybe one day, when all of this is over, Kaneki will be able to see Hide.

They’ll go home. Together.

One day.


End file.
